


Independent Study

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: When Betty is assigned to do sketches of a nude make model, none of her friends want to help, except for Jughead Jones, her crush





	Independent Study

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @gay-for-rey1999 I'd love to hear your thoughts on this

\---  
“Guys, I have a huge favor to ask,” Betty breathed as she rushed into the cafeteria. “It’s a doozy, so don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
“What is it, B? I’m sure at least one of us will be able to help.” Veronica spoke from across the table, delicately spearing a strawberry with her fork.  
“I know for sure that you would help me if you could, Ronnie, but you can’t. I have to do a series of nude portraits for a study of male anatomy in figure drawing. Normally, a professional model would come in, but the school board didn’t approve, so we each have to find our own model and work independently.” Betty looked distinctly embarrassed at the situation, her cheeks stained a delicate pink.  
“Now when you say nude,” Kevin spoke up from his place next to Veronica. “You don’t mean actually nude, do you?”  
“Unfortunately, yes. Although I’m going to pose you so I don’t have to draw your junk. That’s not something I’m interested in doing.”  
“Normally I would say yes, but there’s just no way I would feel comfortable doing that.” Kevin’s face was the epitome of apologetic as he refused his best friend.  
“I’m with Kevin here, Betty. I’m so sorry, but I just can’t,” Archie chimed in. Betty visibly deflated at hearing this.  
“Guys, you do realize if you don’t help me, I’m going to have to ask Reggie Mantle, right?” She might as well play the guilt card if she was going to get this done.  
“Ask Reggie to do what?” Jughead had just joined them at the table, munching an apple. “What did I miss?”  
“Betty has to do nude drawings of a dude for her figure drawing class, and these guys are being chickens,” Veronica answered before Betty could chicken out herself. She’d had a crush on Jughead for the past year, and he was the last person she would ask to help with this project.  
“Oh, well I’ll do it. I mean, that’s what friends are for, right? I wouldn’t want to be stuck with Reggie Mantle either.” Jughead and Betty both blushed at his answer, while Kevin and Veronica exchanged amused glances. Betty and Jughead had been dancing around each other for months, and their friends were sick of seeing them pine after one another.  
“Are you sure? I mean it’ll be pretty awkward and it’s gonna take a couple of one-on-one sessions. You’ll have to pose in like a million different positions.” Jughead cut off her ramble with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
“Better me than Reggie, right?” Betty gave a nervous smile at this, as Jughead turned to scold Archie and Kevin. “And you were seriously gonna let her ask Reggie? What’s wrong with you two?”  
“Shit. I don’t know what I’m going to tell my mom. She definitely won’t approve of you naked in my room,” Betty chuckled nervously. “Would you be horribly averse to posing in the Blue and Gold office if we lock the door?”  
“If it keeps Mama Cooper off our backs, I’m fine with anything,” Jughead replied  
\---  
“Okay, for the first few sketches, you can keep your underwear on. I’m not at all interested in drawing genitals,” Betty instructed Jughead as he stripped after school in the Blue and Gold office. “I’m going to be doing basic front, back, and side views to start. After that, we’ll try something else.”  
She tried not to stare, she really did, but seeing her crush strip in front of her sent a thrill down her spine. Not now, Betty. Not here, she thought to herself. Stay objective. Be professional. But it was hard, dammit. His long, lean form had really filled out over the years. Gone was the willowy beanpole Betty once knew, and in his place stood the sturdy, slender Jughead Jones. Who knew this was hiding under all those layers?  
The first few poses were very simple: front, back, and side views made up her first four sketches. She needed twenty total. Next, she averted her eyes while Jughead removed his underwear.  
“Where do you want me, boss?” he asked innocently, hands mercifully covering his crotch. As Betty moved him into all sorts of different positions, the tension in the room rose to stifling levels.  
“I know I said multiple sessions, but I think we can get this all done today. You’re a natural. Honestly, I’ve never had a better model. You actually hold still,” Betty said dreamily as she glanced over her completed sketches. “And don’t worry, I’m not drawing your face, so nobody will know it’s you.”  
“Well that’s a relief,” Jughead said with a smirk. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to keep the ladies at bay.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Betty inquired.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint them. After all, I only have eyes for one girl,” he trailed off cryptically, leaving Betty in a state of slight panic.  
“Okay we have about five more poses to get through and then we’re done,” Betty stated primly, trying to maintain her sense of professionality.  
\---  
“So who’s this mystery woman, Jughead?” Betty asked once he had put his clothes back on and the pair were walking down the street toward Betty’s house.  
“Well, she’s this amazing artist and journalist,” Jughead started, sneaking a coy glance at the girl beside him and smirking. “And an excellent cook. She’s the best friend anybody could ask for, and has the most beautiful golden blonde hair and bright green eyes.”  
Betty suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to him. “Jughead?” She started hesitantly, “You’re not talking about me, are you?”  
“Of course I am, Betty,” he answered as he cupped her face in his hand. He used his other hand to grab hers. “You’re kind, smart, generous, beautiful, genuine, and just generally amazing.”  
“Oh, Juggie,” she whispered as she closed the distance between their lips. Their kiss was everything she never knew she needed. Her hand quickly found the back of his neck and toyed with the hair peeking out from under his beanie. They broke away quickly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves in the middle of the street. As the couple continued down the road, their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined. Betty was about to say goodbye at her front gate when Jughead stopped her, looking nervous.  
“Um Betty? I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to the Bijou with me this weekend?” He asked anxiously, his free hand moving up to rub the back of his neck.  
“Don’t we usually go together?” Betty answered carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing.  
“Well yeah, but I mean like on a date with just the two of us. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too,” Jughead added as a last resort, offering her an escape.  
Betty’s reply came with a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. “I’d love to Juggie. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She cried as she flitted up the path to her house. Jughead was left in a daze on the sidewalk with a far-off, dreamy expression and the biggest grin he’d ever worn.


End file.
